Vampires
Vampires are some form of unholy unlife that are renowned for their bloodthirsty ways. They all share a few common traits: Long upper canines, a thirst for human blood, and the ability to turn their victims into more of their kind. Common Vampire Common Vampires are the most well-known kind, as their name suggests. The Common Vampire is more of a plague than a species. Their origins are shrouded in mystery, but it is suspected the plague was brought about during the time of the Artificer. The un-living classic vampire, they feed off of human blood, and, if they wish, can preform a special feeding ritual (which requires next to no preparation) to cause their victim to turn at the rising of the next moon (though they cannot do this too many times in rapid succession). Additionally, they will almost instantaneously burst into flames in sunlight, as well as be burned by any holy symbol, as if branded (i.e. The Torch of the Order of Light pendant, a symbol of the Storm, a necklace with Orar's hammer, etc. etc.). Intriguing, garlic also seems to ward them away, with an inverse effect of moths to a flame, though touching them with garlic will not actually hurt them. Using a wooden stake to stab through their heart will immediately make them turn to dust. Due to their unholy nature, they do not have reflections. However, also due to their unholy nature they are capable of immense feats of physical strength, including lifting with the strength of at least five people, jumping up to ten feet into the air (assuming they were not an Olympic high-jumper in life), and delivering wicked blows in hand-to-hand combat. The older vampires tend to have followings of those whom they have sired, and are sometimes capable of magical powers, such as transforming into a large vampire bat, or locking gazes with a victim and controlling or hypnotizing them. The eldest of vampires sometimes have special immunities and resistances, such as needing a fence post instead of a stake to kill them, or being able to walk in the sunlight. Common vampires also have two faces: a normal, human face that looks just like how they looked in life, and a animalistic, fanged, contorted face that shows their true form. That face has been the last thing many people have seen, before they passed on to whatever afterlife or nothingness awaits them. Or, in the worst of cases, before they awoke again with the next moonrise, cursed to walk the night until they are killed, feeding on those they once called their kin... In rare cases, those they bite become vampires themselves. This normally only happens if the vampire has created enough Blóðsuci (Icelandic for blood is Blóð, and latin for juice is suci.) to turn their victim into a vampire. They have a special organ that creates refereed to as the Spectrum. Victims that are turned into vampires, cannot create Blóðsuci, because they do not have a Spectrum. '' Most knowledge about vampires is conspired bias, because it comes from ''the Great Storage, or a great library controlled by vampires. It is located somewhere on the coasts of Horan.